Tobey's Dark Past
by BeBe says hi
Summary: Who would have thought that when they said that Tobey had a dark past that they ment literally? full summary inside. A tiny bit of TOBUE like, blink and miss it.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! I do own Three Delivery! Yes! "BeBe! Would you come back down to planet Earth?!" What?! Noooooooo!**

_Summary: When they said that Tobey had a dark past, who would have thought that they ment literally? Definetly not Sue. When she goes into his room, looking for a book she saw him with earlier, she might get a little more then she intended to get. A tiny bit of TOBUE, like, blink and miss it._

The room didn't smell_ too_ bad, considering it was used by a boy who barely ever showers, and brushes his teeth even less. But it still smelt bad enough to make Sue want to hurl. She stepped over a pile of what looked like spinach, but with Tobey, you couldn't really tell. It might be weeks old mayo.

"Come on. It's gotta be in here." she murmured to herself, as she dug though a pile of unwashed clothes.

She moaned as a dirty sock that she had thrown just moments ago landed on top of her head. "Ugg." this was torture!

Why was she digging through Tobey's stuff? You might ask. Well, she had seen he'd been reading a book a few days ago and knowing Tobey, who NEVER reads, she got curious. What is it about this book that makes him like it so much?

"Aha!" she yelled , as she picked up the brown, leather book. It had been under his bed, buried by a whole bunch of comic books.

"Now, let's see what makes this book so interesting." she whispered as she opened the bookto the first page.

"Sue?" someone said behind her.

She turned around. Tobey stood at the doorway in a white t-shirt and blue pajama pants. His already usually messy hair was sticking out at odd angles. You could barely see the white streak that usually covers his right eye.

"What're you doing in here?"

"Um, I lost my diary and I know that you or Sid took it!" she said with fake anger. She hoped that he didn't see through her. She never was good at lying.

"I don't know what happened to your diary. But it isn't in this room." he yawned, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Um, okay. Maybe I left it in the bathroom." Sue said, inching towards the door. The leather book held behind her back.

"Maybe-hey!" Tobey yelled, finally waking up "What do you have behind your back?!"

"N-nothin"

He jumped onto Sid's bed , behind her. "Hey!" he cried as he saw what she had behind her back.

Taking this as her only chance to run, Sue bolted towards the door. But Tobey was faster, he got to the threshold right before she did. She stopped in her tracks, nearly smashing into his chest.

"Give… that… back." he growled, narrowing his chocolate brown eyes.

She stepped back, holding the book under her left arm. The wall suddenly appeared out from behind her. She had nowhere to run now. She was trapped.

"Please, I just wanted to know what was inside it. Please tell me." she begged.

He tore his eyes away from her face. "I-I cant." he sighed. He closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth. The black and white hair on his head slowly moved back into place.

"Please." she mentally kicked herself for sounding like a three year old. And in front of her crush.

"I wish I could. But, I cant. If I did, it would put all of your lives in danger." tears started to well up in his brown eyes. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died."

"Tobey…" she started. "Why cant you tell me?"

"They would know that you know. They'd come after you. They'd kill you within twenty-four hours. They'd kill you Sue!" he cried.

"Who? Who would kill me?"

"The government." he whispered. The tears were pouring down his face now. He used the newly found white streak of hair to cover as much of his eyes as he could.

"Why would they kill me for knowing what's inside a stupid book?"

"That 'stupid book' tells about my life before the orphanage! I can't remember anything okay?! When I said I had a dark past, I was speaking literally! According to my journal or 'stupid book' as you call it, I lived my whole life in a dark closet until the government found me! My parents were abusive, very abusive, the government told me that the were so abusive that I couldn't tell anyone. If I did, word would spread that they got away and are still out there somewhere! They said that if I told _anyone_ that person and anyone they told would immediately be killed! You see why I couldn't tell you about it?!

"If you died because of me," he said, finally calming down "I don't know how I cold go on. Everyday I woke up to not see your face turn red as Barney talked to you, I don't know what I'd do."

"But-I'm not scared. And I won't tell _anyone_." Sue promised.

"You can't even tell Sid, and I know that you guys have _never_ kept secrets from each other. I don't want to come between that.' he hung his head at the thought.

"Tobey," Sue said, using both of her hands to lift his head to eyelevel with her. "All good things have to come to an end sometime. This room will odor-free before I tell even Sid. I swear." Tobey smiled.

"Now, can I read this book. Or, are you already embarrassed enough that you had to admit that you had a girly diary?"

**Sorry, the original version was much better but my mom had called me up to do something and my brother went on and deleted it all. Please review!**


	2. Sorry

Sorry guys, I really wish I could upload the original version, but my brother deleated it before I could save it. I tried my best but my fingers where sore and I just couldn't go on, plus, I was going on vacation the next day, so I wanted to get it done that day so I wouldn't forget.


End file.
